The Astronomy Of Love
by Rainforest1
Summary: Draco was failing in Astronomy. Professor Sinistra said he needed to be tutored. The big question is...who will be his tutor? *wink* -Dr/Hrm-


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter package.

A/N: This is my very first Draco/Hermione fanfic. I want to write something different. Something that may pique your interest. Enjoy!

**_~*~*The Astronomy Of Love*~*~_**

****

**_By: Rainforest_**

****

****

_A little bit of this._

_A little bit of that._

_It started with a kiss,_

_Now we're up to bet._

_A little bit of laughs,_

_A little bit of pain._

_I'm telling you my babe,_

_It's all in the game of love._

_-The Game Of Love by Santana feat. Michelle Branch_

****

****

"What?!" shouted a seventeen year old student with a very deep voice. Draco was failing in his Astronomy Class. He had never fail in any of his subject. This was the first time ever.

"Yes!" said Professor Sinistra who sat beside Draco. "You will have a tutor so that you'll pass the final exams!"

"I'll tell my father about this!" Draco threatened him. Professor Sinistra who was still calm, stood up, faced Draco and said "No, you will not! "

Draco who got easily irritated by what the professor have said stood up too, "Why not?"

"Your father agreed about this arrangement!"

"WWWhhhhhaaaaatttttt!!!" Draco shouted in disbelief.

There was silence inside the deserted Astronomy Tower except for Draco and Professor Sinistra. Draco was calmed for a moment and asked, "Who will tutor me?" he raised an eyebrow.

Professor smiled. He had a surprise for Draco that he would never forget in his entire life. Something unexpected. Something unbearable. Something unacceptable.

"Come in!" Professor said, nodding towards the door.

Footsteps were getting louder as someone got nearer to the tower. Then, a seventeen year old girl with bushy brown hair emerged. She was standing still, looking at Draco. She wasn't smiling at all.

"Come here" Professor said. Hermione walked towards the end of the room and stood beside Professor Sinistra. She wasn't looking at Draco. 

Draco's lips were curled and asked, "HER?"

Professor Sinistra nodded. Draco who was still angry protested, "But…she's a nightmare!"

Hermione who was still silent couldn't control her temper and said, "I don't even want to tutor you because I have so many task to complete."

"Then why did you agree?" Draco asked the smiled a bit, "Is it because you're starting to like me, aren't you?" he said in a teasing voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she want to say something but she had no chance to open her mouth when Professor Sinistra began talking "Hermione agreed because there will be extra points for her in our exams."

Draco's smile turned into a angry expression and said "But she's good enough. She's already intelligent….." Draco was shocked about his words, closed his mouth with the palm of his hands. Hermione was also stunned about those admiring words of Draco. Draco thought that he had to do a cover up "…..and a Know-It-All!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. She couldn't take the disrespectful manner of Draco anymore since first year. Can you believe that she's avoiding all the insults of Draco since first year?

Draco left the classroom with a loud stomped from his feet.  Professor Sinistra also left the classroom with a mischievous smile. Hermione walked towards the exit and though that everything would be different now.

****

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

Draco emerged at the Great hall with Crabbe and Goyle who were on both side of him. Draco saw Hermione at the corner of his eye who was eating with Harry and Ron (with a book beside her! ). Draco sat at the Slytherin Table with Pansy Parkinson in front of him.

"Is it true?" said Pansy, eating her salami. Crabby and Goyle looked puzzled and waited for Draco to say something.

"What?" asked Draco, confused. He thought that this was just Pansy's little way of conversation. He knew Pansy was dead in love with him.

"That Hermione will be tutoring you?" said Pansy.

"It can't be!" said Crabbe and Goyle in unison.

"It's true!" Draco said calmly.

"How?" asked Crabbe.

"I'm failing in Astronomy. My dad agreed with Professor Sinistra that I need some tutoring to graduate." Draco finished. No one asked any questions because they noticed that Draco was in a very bad mood.

After lunch, Hermione approached Draco to the Slytherin Table. All of the Slytherins looked at Hermione until she turned to Draco and said, "So I'll see you after school?" Draco got irritated about Hermione having the confidence to make sure that everybody would be informed that he needed some tutoring from a Gryffindor Mudblood.

Draco exhaled, "Do I have an option?"

A/N2: I hope I did pique your interest. Pls. review!


End file.
